


108. Coddling

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [108]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	108. Coddling

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): coddling  
 **players only. backdated to a couple of days after[Sam and NPC Alex Skarsgard spent the day using Ryan](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/24837.html).**

It's been two days since they had Alex over and Sam kept Ryan tied to the island for the entire day to be used over and over until Ryan couldn't take it any longer and came through the fucking cock-ring with both their fists inside him. It's also been two days since Sam last fucked Ryan. Or touched him in any way sexual, period. Mindful of everything his boy took, he's been nothing but careful, gentle, even solicitous, and it's in that vein that he comes back out on the deck and drops a kiss on top of Ryan's head before handing him a plate. "I made you a sandwich," he says, almost proudly, before sitting down with his own lunch.

"Oh hey, thanks," Ryan says, surprised. He grins at Sam before happily biting into the sandwich. Slumping down in his chair, he crosses his legs at the ankle and props his bare feet on the ironwood railing. It's a gorgeous day, sun sparkling off the whitecaps and seagulls diving into the waves. Every day has been pretty gorgeous, and Ryan is so grateful that they finally have a holiday together. Except that apparently Sam has decided to take a holiday from _everything_. And Ryan is unaccustomed to not being touched.

He looks over at his lover. "Feeling good?"

"Yeah." Sam grins. "Fantastic. You?"

"Uh-huh." Ryan nods. "You want to go out today? Or stay in and," he shrugs, "do something?" His ass is still sore from the other day, although the pain isn't as knife-sharp as it was yesterday. He's not bleeding anymore, either. And what the fuck? Isn't Sam horny again yet?

Sam takes a bite of his own sandwich, considering the question while he chews. "I don't know. We could go check out that new music store. You know, the one near the whole foods place? If you feel like it."

"Okay," Ryan nods, watching the sunlight play over Sam's profile. In general, it would be a pretty good idea. In general. "Or um, maybe... Do you want a massage? I haven't given you a real one in a while." Because that's subtle. Sure.

It's rare for Sam to turn down a massage. Really, really rare. And if Ryan's offering... but it almost always leads to sex and after the other day... "No, I'm good," he says after a long moment spent warring with himself. "We could grab a movie instead."

Frustrated, Ryan takes a bite of his sandwich and focuses on chewing and swallowing. "Sure," he agrees after a moment. "Um. There's that new one playing, with Danny McBride. That looks funny." He watches Sam out of the corner of his eye, checking out the line of Sam's stubbled throat as he tips his head back to drink. "Your bruises are fading. I need to mark you again."

"You won't be able to see them unless I shave," Sam points out, finishing off his sandwich. "Is that the one where they strap the bomb to the guy's chest?"

"Yeah. To rob a bank, I think." Ryan licks a last spot of mustard from his fingertip, then settles back again. "I could shave you," he offers. "I mean have you ever had a sub do that for you, that kind of service?" He doesn't mind Sam's scruff, not at all. But if it means he can get his hands on his lover...

Sam looks at Ryan. He's not sure whether the idea sounds weird or sexy but he's leaning towards the latter. Especially with his lover. "No, but I guess if you want to..." he says, grinning a little sheepishly.

"Okay." Ryan can see it already: he'll straddle Sam's thighs, because obviously that will give him the best access, and one thing will lead to another... He drops his feet back to the deck and sits forward, eager. "Want to do that now?"

"You're in that much of a hurry to get rid of my scruff, are you?" Sam teases, but he picks up his plate and rises to his feet.

Ryan just grins. He helps Sam clean up from lunch, then selects a sturdy chair and carries it upstairs to the master bathroom. He and Sam are hardly ever clean-shaven these days, and it takes a minute to dig up the supplies. "Ready," he calls down the stairs, before doing a quick inventory of himself as well. Yep -- prepped and ready.

"Coming," Sam shouts back, jogging upstairs and joining Ryan in the bathroom. He takes a seat on the chair and grins up at his lover. "You're sure everything's good between us?" he asks.

"Yeah." Ryan looks at his lover, perplexed. "Why wouldn't we be?" He arranges everything on the vanity so it's within arm's reach, then straddles his lover, getting comfortable in Sam's lap. Really comfortable.

Sam laughs. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on slitting my throat," he says, obviously teasing, his hands on Ryan's hips.

"Mmm." Ryan grins and ducks his head, nuzzling Sam's neck. "Have to get stubble-burned while I can," he says softly, brushing his lips along the length of his lover's throat.

A ragged groan spills from Sam's lips and he shifts, his body already responding to Ryan's mouth, to his weight in Sam's lap. "We could always keep it," he suggests, still mostly teasing. "See just how long I can grow it before New York."

"You're not getting out of this so easy," Ryan says with a grin, licking at Sam's mouth. He dampens a washcloth and draws it over Sam's throat, then begins to spread a thin layer of shaving cream over his skin. "Hold still," he whispers, one hand steady on his lover's nape, and the other pressing the razor to vulnerable flesh.

"Yes, sir," Sam murmurs, closing his eyes. Christ. He's fairly certain this shouldn't be _such_ a turn-on, his cock throbbing against Ryan, despite his best intentions.

And Ryan can feel that, can feel Sam responding to his body. God, it's good. He bites down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt not to smile, and rinses the razor in warm water before starting up again. "You always look sexy to me," he whispers as he works. "But when your throat is bare and smooth, god... it just kills me. It's like all I can think about is climbing on top of you and licking."

"Even after the other day?" Sam says softly.

"Fuck, yeah." Ryan smoothly draws the razor upwards again before asking in a small voice, "Are you going to punish me?" He knows he came without permission. At least, he thinks he did; so much of that day is just a blur in his mind.

Sam starts to shake his head then stills, mindful of the razor right there. "No. If I was going to, I would have already said something. You asked for a cock ring, we pushed you hard, it's not your fault you came," he says, thumbs rubbing small circles over Ryan's hips. "You took so much for me - for us."

"For you," Ryan clarifies immediately, lest there be any confusion on this point. He wipes the last remnants of shaving cream from Sam's throat, then begins working on his lover's face. "He doesn't own me."

"No, he doesn't," Sam says, nodding, thankful for Ryan's words. "But did you enjoy being shared with him?" They really haven't talked about it.

"Yes," Ryan whispers, very careful as he shaves Sam's cheek in short strokes. "Because I was yours to share. Everything he did to me, it just made me more yours."

Sam nods again, reaching one hand up to touch Ryan's collar. "I need to get you something you can still wear when you're out," he says, fingering the leather. "Should've done it months ago."

Distracted, Ryan pauses to nuzzle Sam's fingers. "I have my leather braid," he reminds him, "and I never take that off. But if you want to give me something more..." He grins and lathers up more shaving cream. And he locks his legs around Sam's waist.

"It's different," Sam says. "I want something around your neck. Something that symbolizes my ownership." He glances downward. "You're making it awfully hard for me to restrain myself."

"Who said you need to restrain yourself?" Ryan asks softly. He draws the razor carefully over Sam's cheekbone, then follows the path with his fingertip. "Almost done."

"I was trying to be considerate," Sam says, breath catching in his throat at the touch. "I thought you were still hurting."

Ryan sits back to meet Sam's eyes. "Wait," he says with a shake of his head. He rinses the razor clean, gaze still on his lover. "You've been... holding yourself back? From me?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, of course. Why? What did you think I was...?" Now he's really confused.

Grinning slightly at how foolish he feels, Ryan shaves off the last of Sam's stubble. He washes off the final traces of the cream, then strokes his fingers over his lover's now-smooth skin, pure tactile pleasure. "I thought you weren't interested," he whispers. "Like, you'd sated yourself for a week to come or something."

Sam laughs. "Like that would ever happen," he says, tugging Ryan even closer, grinding against him. "I actually jacked off a few times so I wouldn't jump you."

"You... what?" Ryan feels downright offended now. "And you didn't even let me _watch_?" Grumbling under his breath, he tugs Sam's t-shirt off over his head. Then he takes care of his own. "Thought I was going to have to resort to strutting around naked."

"You could have just told me you were feeling better," Sam says with a laugh, sliding his hands up Ryan's chest, fingers stroking over his nipple rings.

" _You_ could've just told me you weren't all fucked-out," Ryan murmurs, pushing into Sam's touch and grinding down onto him. "I mean, yeah, I'm sore, and..." he gasps, sliding his cock against Sam's through their jeans. "But... your boy's an attention-hungry slut, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," Sam says, hooking his baby fingers through those rings and giving them a sharp tug. "I also know he's not usually shy about letting me know what he wants."

Ryan hisses at the fire flashing through him. Then he chuckles. "I'm sitting in your lap with my legs wrapped around your waist, and," he takes a long lick of Sam's throat, "my mouth is on your neck. If that's too shy, you can just say so..." He never did get up the nerve to ask Sam about the time he spent alone with Alex the other night.

"I meant before this," Sam says, laughter warring with sheer arousal. Christ. "God. Fuck yourself on me."

Standing up, Ryan shoves his jeans off. He's learned not to bother with underwear when they're just hanging around the house. He opens Sam's fly and gives his lover's cock a few swift strokes. "What did you two do the other night, after I passed out?" he asks, lining up and taking Sam in to the crown.

Sam groans, breath catching harshly on the sound. "We got in bed with you," he murmurs. "Talked, took turns washing up..."

Slowly Ryan works his way down, gasping at the harsh drag against his prostate. "What else?" he asks softly, toying with the fine hair at Sam's nape.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, running his hands all over Ryan. Resisting the urge to thrust upwards, into that mind-blowingly tight heat. "Sucked each other off. He wanted to fuck me, but I said no..."

It hurts. But Ryan knows it shouldn't. "Tell me why," he whispers against Sam's lips, taking him in those last few inches until he's completely full.

Sam curses under his breath again, brushing his lips against Ryan's, his cock throbbing violently inside him. "Told him you're the only one these days. That he'd have to ask you," he says, wondering what Ryan will make of that.

"I'd probably tell him no," Ryan says softly, both amused and thrilled. He slowly rises until he's nearly off Sam's cock, then takes his whole length back in. "I'm more possessive than you are."

Chuckling softly, Sam lets his head fall back, watching Ryan above him. Wraps his hand around his lover's cock and strokes. "If I ever thought I might actually lose you to someone, I'd hunt them down," he murmurs. "Make sure they never got near you again."

"I think you're going to have to find your drama somewhere else," Ryan replies, and pushes into Sam's hand with a gasp. "Because that will never happen." But fuck, it's so damn good to hear those words from Sam's lips -- to know that Sam's feelings might be just as violently obsessive as his own. "Always worried about that," he whispers, beginning to ride his lover faster, and hisses at the streaks of pain in bruised flesh. "That I wanted you all out of balance. That your feelings would never match mine."

"Are you kidding?" Sam says, eyes locked on Ryan's face. His hand moving on auto-pilot, his body pushed closer and closer to the edge. "You're my whole fucking world."

Ryan whimpers at that, bracing his hands on the vanity behind Sam and slamming down harder. "Love you," he says breathlessly, ducking his head to brush his lips over Sam's. "So fucking crazy about you."

That's it. Sam can't hold out any longer. "Oh, fuck..." He slams up into Ryan, growling, "Come for me," his wrist twisted just so.

"Oh fuck yes," Ryan breathes, and moans as he bucks against Sam. He sprays Sam's fingers, his chest. And he fastens his lips to his lover's newly-shaved throat, sucking hard on the smooth skin.

It's a chain reaction, Sam coming less than a second after Ryan does, spilling hotly into his lover, his cock managing to throb even harder when Ryan's mouth fastens on his throat.

Ryan digs his teeth in, the second before he jerks back, way too sensitive now to have Sam's hands on him. "Please," he gasps, sitting back and splaying his hands across Sam's chest. "Please."

Sam releases his grip on Ryan's cock. "You sure you got to mark me as much as you wanted?"

A wicked glint lights Ryan's eye. "Never. I've got plans for you," he says with a chuckle. "I seem to recall you promising me a while back that I could mark you as much as I wanted, over the space of a couple days."

"I don't remember promising anything like that," Sam teases.

"Oh, really. You don't?" Ryan eases off of Sam's lap, reaching for a towel to clean up his lover. "Well, I don't remember what you like for dinner. Let's see how that goes."

Sam laughs. "You're mean," he complains, but his eyes are sparkling and crinkling at the corners.

"Yeah," Ryan says softly. He braces his hands on the vanity and leans down to flicker his tongue over Sam's lips. "I'm just horrible to you. Poor baby."

"Brat," Sam murmurs, grinning and making like he's going to bite Ryan's tongue. "Don't get too mouthy," he warns, still teasing. Mostly.

"I'll be quiet and demure. And you'll be bored as hell inside of a week," Ryan chuckles, but this time he gives Sam a proper kiss, letting his lover feel how much he adores him -- even now in the afterglow, without the urge of demanding hormones.

"True," Sam admits with a smile, rubbing the backs of his fingers over Ryan's cheek. "Love you."  



End file.
